Bonding over the TV
by Fandoms for the win
Summary: Tohru and Kyo bond while watching V.S Arashi! I'm not good at summarys... Kyoru!


A/N: I came up with this when I was watching V.S Arashi the other day!

* * *

Tohru placed her hands on the edge of the sink. She stared into the water that she had poured the bubbly soap into. She thought about this pure, clear water and how it could soon turn defiled and murky.

She shrugged to herself and started on the dishes.

She grabbed a ceramic plate and dipped it in the water. Then she pulled out a sponge and rubbed it round and round the circular object.

She then lifted it from the water and placed it on a rack to dry.

She then grabbed another and repeated the process. And another and another and another, until all but one remained.

She picked it up.

"Hey," Kyo walked in scratching the back of his head.

"Kyo!" Tohru dropped the plate and it shattered into a thousand pieces on the floor.

When she looked down and realised what she had done, Kyo had already picked up a dust-pan and broom and was walking over.

"Ya gotta be more careful," Kyo told her as he knelt down and cleaned the mess that lay before her.

"Oh! Yes, sorry," Tohru apologised and stepped back.

When Kyo stood up he had the shards of the plate in the dust-pan and walked over to the bin.

He tipped them in and returned the cleaning equipment back to it's place in the cupboard.

"Ya know, your gonna hafta pay for that out of your own pocket," Kyo looked at her seriously.

"Oh! Yes, I know! I'm sorry!" Tohru apologised.

"I was joking," Kyo walked over and pat her on the head. "There's a thing called being sarcastic. Maybe you should try it."

"I know what sarcastic means!" she replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, do you now?" Kyo crossed his arms. "What does it mean then?"

"It's where you... When you're being sarcastic..." Tohru creased her eyebrows as she tried to find the right words.

Kyo smiled. "Doesn't matter," Kyo told her. "The reason I came down here was to tell you that Rin and Kagura are coming to stay the night this Saturday. Kagura's mum and dad are going to a play this Saturday or somethin and they really wanna come over so there you go. Well, that's all I have today. Seeya!"

He turned and walked into the next room, sat down at the kotatsu and turned the t.v on.

Tohru shrugged and walked onto the second-floor balcony to start on the laundry.

Kyo's clothes were flailing in the wind on the line next to her, Shigure's had just finished being cleaned in the washing machine and Tohru's and Yuki's were still waiting.

She grabbed the basket that was waiting by the washing line and started plucking Kyo's clothes off the line, folding them and putting them into the basket.

When she was finished she picked up the basket and took it to Kyo's room. She took the clothes out and laid them on the bed, then skipped down the stairs to the laundry taking the basket with her.

She then took Shigure's clothes out, put them in the basket and hung them on the line.

She came back down, this time leaving the basket by the line, and put Yuki's clothes in the washing machine.

Tohru's clothes were going last. She felt this was the least she could do to repay the Sohmas for their kindness.

She went back out into the kitchen and peered into the lounge. Kyo was still watching t.v and was watching some kind of game-show.

"They said number eight! Eight! Not three! Don't go over there! Look, now you've missed the pink ball!" Kyo yelled at the screen.

"What are you watching?" Tohru settled next to Kyo.

He looked at her. "V.S Arashi or somethin," he told her. "See! That's what ya get for not listening to them! 10 points! 10 measly points ya idiot!" he yelled back at the t.v.

"I think that's really good," Tohru told Kyo.

He looked at her. "How is catching one outta 50 balls good?" he asked her.

"Oh... I've never seen this show before," she told him.

"Neither have I, but I bet you a plates worth of money that that team will lose." he told her pointing at the team that had just played.

"Ok, then I bet the other team will lose," Tohru said shyly.

"It's a deal!" Kyo said.

They watched the show together, shouting hysterically at the t.v and each other, half jokingly.

"Can you keep it down?" Yuki plodded down the stairs rubbing his eyes. "Shigure and I are trying to sleep."

"Alright," Tohru told Yuki. "Now Kyo, it isn't rigged! He just chose the wrong block! It's called physics!" Tohru turned quickly to Kyo who was exclaiming "It's rigged! This show is rigged, goddamn it!"

Yuki looked in disbelief at Tohru who was paying barely any attention to him and was pointing at the screen and shouting at Kyo.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"What?" Tohru looked at him and he could still hear a hint of anger in her voice.

"Uh, nothing. Just be a bit more quiet, ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, alright," she said quickly before turning back to the t.v screen and shouting, "What'd I miss? What'd I miss?"

"The team you bet on just knocked over the coin tower," Kyo smirked smugly.

"No, they didn't! I swear if you're lying I will kill you!" Tohru shook his shoulders.

"I'm not! I swear!" Kyo pointed at the screen. "Listen!"

"Team Summer Dreams is in the lead by 135 points! Will Team Arashi be able to regain the lead? Find out after the break!" the commentator said with his charismatic voice.

"See?" Kyo told her.

"They'll catch up!" Tohru told him.

Kyo snorted. "Yeah right!"

Yuki shook his head and walked back up the stairs.

"They will!" Tohru insisted.

"Of course they will," Kyo teased sarcastically.

"Shut up!" she punched him playfully in the arm.

"No, you shut up!" he punched her back.

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

I swear they must be drunk, Yuki thought to himself.

"And we're back with more V.S Arashi!" the commentator announced.

Their heads snapped back to the t.v.

"Go Team Arashi!" Tohru shouted.

"No! Go Team Summer Dreams!" Kyo countered.

The last mini-game was a game of giant air hockey.

"I can't believe she missed!" Kyo shouted. "I would've got that!"

"Yeah, but you've got better reflexes!" Tohru told him.

"How did he miss?!" Kyo yelled at the t.v.

"Haha! See, I told my team would win!" Tohru told him.

"It hasn't been decided yet!" Kyo glared at her.

"Look at the points, Kyo! Team Arashi is one 340. Team Summer Dreams is on 310. There's five seconds left. Who do you think will win?" this time Tohru looked smug.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE... FINISH!" the commentator yelled out. "This game was close but we have a winner! And the winner is... Team Arashi!"

"Yes!" Tohru jumped up and danced around the room. "I won!"

"It was rigged! It was rigged, I tell ya!" Kyo slumped down on the table.

"You owe me a plate, Mister!" Tohru pointed at Kyo.

"Fine! Here's 20 bucks," he said holding out the note to her. "Go buy a plate tomorrow and bring me the change."

She took the money from his hand. "Thank you!" she told him gleefully. She galloped around the room.

Kyo sat up and switched the t.v off. He checked his watch. "Woah! It's 12am! Lucky it's a Friday," he told her.

"Yeah," she stretched out reaching for the roof. "Tomorrow night we have Rin and Kagura over, right?"

"Yeah," he rubbed his eyes, tiredly.

"I'll try and keep Kagura busy," she told him shyly. "Good luck, anyway."

Kyo smiled at her. "Thanks," he stood up and stretched as well.

"We should do this every Friday," Tohru suggested. "It's fun."

"Yeah," Kyo walked over to the lights and flicked them off. "We better head to bed."

"Yeah... Well, goodnight," she told him.

"Yeah, goodnight," Kyo put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

Tohru smiled at him and walked upstairs to brush her teeth.

She grabbed her toothbrush and held it under the tap while she ran the water. Then she put toothpaste on it and started brushing.

Tonight was fun, she thought to herself. I really do hope we can do it again...

After around two minutes of brushing she washed the toothbrush under the water and washed her mouth. She put the toothbrush back in its place and headed towards her room.

She opened her door and closed it behind her, then fell back and collapsed on her bed. It took her until then to realise she was actually really tired.

She sighed and climbed under the covers, falling into a heavy sleep.

The next morning she woke to a slight shaking.

"Miss Honda? Sorry to wake you like this but it's 12 o'clock and neither you or Kyo have woken up yet," Yuki told her.

"Oh, sorry," Tohru sat up in her bed and threw the covers back. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright," Yuki started walking to the door but stopped to add, "We're counting on you for lunch." Then he continued through the door and down the stairs.

Tohru stood up and stretched. She rolled her shoulders back and forth and touched her toes.

"What will I wear?" Tohru asked herself.

She pulled out a pink dress. No, too cute. She pulled out a red t-shirt. No, red just doesn't suit me.

I know! She pulled out a pair of denim jeans and a black t-shirt.

Rin will like this! she thought to herself.

She pulled the clothes on and tied her hair up. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror.

I haven't tried this look before... I wonder how the boys will react, she thought.

She left her room and walked down the stairs. She then walked into the kitchen.

"What happened to our innocent flower?" Shigure asked disappointed.

"I'm still me, Shigure," Tohru smile brightly. "I'm just wearing something different."

Yuki looked up and dropped a piece of toast he was eating. "Miss Honda, this is... different," he told her.

"Yes, do you like it?" Tohru did a little spin.

Yuki smiled. "Very pretty." He went back to eating toast.

Tohru turned to Kyo. "What do you think?" she asked him.

"I dunno," Kyo shrugged. "If ya feel comfortable, then wear it."

"But how do I look?" Tohru pressed on.

Kyo studied her for a moment. "You'd look better with your hair down," he told her and started eating a rice ball.

"Oh, alright," she pulled the hair tie out. "What about now?"

"Even prettier," Yuki said, gazing at her.

"Rin would like that very much!" Shigure announced.

Kyo looked up again.

"Well?" Tohru asked him. She did another little turn.

"Yeah, you look good," Kyo took another bite of his rice ball.

"Thank you, you three!" Tohru smiled brightly and skipped over to the fridge. "What'd you like for lunch?"

"Stewed leeks," Yuki suggested.

"No way!" Kyo shouted. "I want some cod or salmon."

"I'm in the mood for stewed leeks, Tohru," Shigure admitted.

"What?!" Kyo exclaimed. "Ya gotta be kidding me!"

"Don't worry, Kyo!" Tohru smiled at him. "I'll make those two stewed leeks and I'll make you some salmon with rice."

"Alright," Kyo sighed.

Tohru hummed as she got out the ingredients for the meal and started cooking the salmon.

"Tohru!" Shigure whined. "Why does Kyo get to eat first?"

"Because he'll eat and go do something else while I cook the leeks to avoid the smell," Tohru replied as she turned around. She found Yuki still gazing sweetly at her, to which she smiled awkwardly at, Kyo eating a fourth rice ball and Shigure reading the newspaper.

"Kyo, you might want to stop eating the rice balls because lunch is going to be ready soon," she told him.

"You said salmon and rice, right? Well, this is the rice," Kyo said inbetween bites.

"Alright," she looked over at Yuki who intent on looking at every single atom on her body.

Kyo followed her eyes which landed on Yuki's eyes.

"Dude, stare much?" he said to him.

"What?" Yuki broke his gaze to look at Kyo. "Shut up, stupid cat."

"Damn rat," Kyo focused back on his rice ball.

Tohru turned back to the salmon and found it had cooked fully.

"Lunch is ready, Kyo," she pulled out a plate, placed the fish on it and put it in front of the Kyo. She then grabbed a knife and fork and gave them to him.

"Thanks," he told her taking a moment to look at her before digging in.

"No problem," she said smiling at him. "Now, time to make stewed leeks!"

She hurried over to the counter and started preparing the meal.

Kyo hurriedly finished his meal and ran upstairs.

Tohru waited while the leeks fried on the pan.

"So, Yuki," she turned around to find him staring at her once again.

"Y-yes, Miss Honda?" Yuki shook his head as if breaking out of a daze.

"Never mind," she replied. "I'll be right back."

She walked out the room and up the stairs. The she climbed up the ladder to the roof to find Kyo laying there, basking in the sun.

"Hey," she crawled over to him.

"Hi," Kyo opened his eyes and looked over at her. "What brings you here?"

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Tohru asked him.

"Not really," Kyo replied and he looked up at the sky. "It's just a bit different than usual. Why?"

"Yuki keeps staring at me and I don't know why," Tohru told him.

"Oh, that's because he's attracted to you," Kyo replied.

"Attracted to me?" Tohru asked him. She'd never heard the term.

"Yeah," Kyo replied. "He has a crush on you. Has the hots for you. If I didn't know any better I'd say he's in love with you."

Tohru blushed. Yuki? Has a crush on me?

Kyo looked back at her. "Hey, don't go thinking you're hot stuff or somethin," Kyo told her.

"I-I'm not!" Tohru replied shaking her head. "Uh, well, I have to go cook lunch so bye!"

"Bye."

She climbed down the ladder and back into the house.

Yuki has a crush on me? she thought. I doubt it!

She walked down the stairs and to the kitchen, thankful to find the leeks in good condition.

She turned and looked at Yuki.

"Miss Honda, is everything alright?" Yuki asked.

I could ask you the same thing!

"I'm fine," she replied, turning back to the food and pulling two plates out. "What about you?"

"I'm fine, as well," Yuki smiled up at her from his seat.

She pulled the leeks from the pan and put them on the plates.

"Here you go!" she placed them in front of Shigure and Yuki.

"Oh, bless you, Tohru," Shigure bowed down to her. "We thank you in every possi-"

DING-DONG

"I'll get it," Tohru headed towards the front door and opened it.

"Hey, Tohru," Rin walked in with a bag slung over her shoulder and Kagura threw her arms around Tohru.

"Hi!" she jumped up and down with excitement while Tohru hugged her back. Then she walked behind her to grab Kagura's bag.

"You two can sleep in my bed with me if you want," Tohru gave them both a smile.

"Yeah!" Kagura jumped even higher.

"Alright," Rin took off her sunglasses and looked around. "I haven't been here in ages. Where's your room?"

"Follow me," Tohru told her as she stepped in front.

The three walked up the stairs in single file and arrived at Tohru's bedroom door.

"Come in," Tohru opened the door and closed it behind them. "You can leave your stuff there."

"So where are the boys?" Rin asked casually.

"Yeah! Where's my Kyo? My sweet darling?" Kagura added enthusiastically.

"Shigure and Yuki are having lunch in the kitchen and I think Kyo would rather be alone right now," Tohru replied and sat on her bed.

"Let's go chat with them," Rin said as she walked out the door.

"Yeah!" Kagura ran in front of Rin and down the stairs.

Tohru followed close behind.

"Shigure! Yuki! I missed you guys sooooo much!" Kagura said and she hugged them both individually.

"Kagura! Rin!" Shigure said pleasantly. "Do you like Tohru's clothes?"

"Oh yeah," Rin said as if noticing them for the first time. "They're ok. Definitely an improvement from you old clothes."

"They're wonderful! I just love black, don't you? Of course I love orange better!" Kagura exclaimed at her. "But I think-"

Kyo was trying to sneak away behind her.

"Kyo, don't question me. I can feel your presence anywhere," she said as a dark aura surrounded her body. "Now... Come here, my love! I missed you SO MUUUCH!"

"Kagura!" Tohru stopped her mid-stride.

"Yes?" Kagura turned around.

Kyo took this chance to run.

"What's the time, please?" Tohru asked.

Kagura looked down at her watch that she had brought. "It's 3:30pm. Why?" she asked, annoyed that Kyo got away.

"Well, at five I need to cook dinner," Tohru explained. "And before that I need the laundry and dishes done."

"Rin and I will help, won't we?" Kagura suggested turning to Rin.

Rin shrugged. "Why not?"

So the three girls walked upstairs and to the balcony.

"These are Shigure's clothes-" Tohru started.

"Will we do any of Kyo's clothes?" Kagura asked, hopeful.

"No, I did those yesterday," Tohru told her sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter," Kagura told her. "Continue."

"These are Shigure's clothes. We'll be taking them off the line and folding them like so," Tohru did a little demonstration. "Then we'll put them in the basket."

"Alright, sounds like fun!" Kagura said as she started burning through them.

"Done!" Kagura said, out of breath.

"Ok, now we'll put them on Shigure's bed," Tohru told them.

So they walked downstairs and lay the folded clothes on his bed.

"Now, we're going to do Yuki's clothes," Tohru told them. She instructed them to take the clothes out of the washer and on the line and they did as told.

"Now, my clothes," Tohru smiled slightly. "All we have to do is wash mine."

"Ok," Kagura said as she dumped the clothes in the washing machine.

Rin put the washing powder in and Tohru turned it on.

"Done!" Tohru said as she stretched back.

"Now, dishes!" Kagura told her.

"Exactly," Tohru walked into the kitchen and turned the hot tap on the sink.

When the water was hot she plugged the bottom and waited. Soon the water had filled to three-quarters so she turned the tap off and put the dish-washing liquid in.

"Let's get started," Tohru smiled at them and grabbed a plate.

Rin did the same and so did Kagura so three dishes were being washed at the same time.

Later, they had finished that too.

"Kagura, what's the time?" Tohru asked eager to start dinner.

"It's 4:50pm," Kagura replied.

"Then lets make dinner," Tohru walked over to the fridge. "What you two want?"

"Miso soup!" they called out in unison.

"The boys like that too," Tohru smiled as she pulled the ingredients out of the fridge. "We also have all the ingredients, so that's good!"

"Yay!" Kagura clapped and spun around.

Tohru started cooking it and adding extra ingredients here and there.

Soon, they had finished dinner. They poured the soup into six bowls and brought them out to the table.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru called out cheerfully.

Shigure trotted out of the study and into the room.

"Oh my," Shigure gasped in glee. "This looks wonderful!"

"Thank you," Tohru smiled at him.

Next, Kyo walked down.

"Kyo!" Kagura ran towards him. "I MISSED YOU!"

She landed one punch before Tohru hurried over and told her to sit down for tea.

"Alright," Kagura sighed huffily.

"Kyo, I hope you're alright," she walked over to him.

"I'm fine," he rubbed the bruise on his face.

"Well, go sit down," she told him, gesturing to the table.

"I am, I am," Kyo said to her as he sat on the seat furthest from Kagura.

Yuki walked down the stairs and sat in a spare seat. There was only one seat left. Tohru sat down inbetween Kyo and Shigure.

Everyone else had already started eating so Tohru joined in.

Kyo was eating especially fast and was watching Yuki.

"Done," Yuki dabbed at the edges of his mouth with a napkin.

"DONE!" Kyo slammed the bowl on the table.

"You still didn't beat me, stupid cat," Yuki smirked.

"GODDAMN IT!" Kyo got up from his chair and sprinted into the kitchen.

He put the bowl by the sink and ran up to his room.

"Done!" Shigure smiled cheerfully.

"Done!" Kagura got up and put her bowl at the sink.

"Done," Rin pushed bowl back and walked up the stairs to Tohru's room.

"Done," Tohru smiled as she looked at everyone.

She picked up everyone's bowls and put them by the sink to clean the next night.

Kagura walked up to Tohru's rooms and Tohru followed.

They sat on Tohru's bed and Rin did the same.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tohru asked them.

Rin and Kagura looked at each other and then at Tohru. "Truth or Dare," they replied in unison.

"A-alright," Tohru had only played this game once before.

"Ok, Kagura, truth or dare?" Rin looked eagerly at her.

"Dare!" Kagura looked at Rin challengingly

"I dare you to... confess your love to Yuki!" Rin replied.

"Ok, easy," Kagura shrugged as she ran downstairs.

She waited for the others to come before she got on her knees in front of Yuki.

"Yuki! I love you so much!" she could slightly hear Tohru's giggles.

"Uh, that's nice, Kagura," Yuki smiled awkwardly at her.

She ran out of the room and upstairs with two girls following her.

"I choose... Tohru!" Kagura pointed at her. "Truth or dare?"

"I think I might do truth," Tohru replied shyly.

"Ok..." Kagura thought for a moment. "Do you love any of the boys in this house?"

"Of course! I love them all!" Tohru smiled at her.

"No, I mean love them," Kagura explained. "Like you want to kiss them."

"Uh..." Tohru's throat tightened. "I don't know..."

"Is it Yuki?" Rin joined in.

"I don't think so," Tohru replied. "I love him like a brother."

"What about Shigure?" Kagura asked.

Tohru shook her head vigorously. "I don't want to hurt Shigure's feelings but no way!" Tohru gagged at the thought.

"Then there's only Kyo left..." Kagura said slowly.

"Do you love Kyo?" Rin leaned forward on her elbow.

"Uh... I don't know," Tohru's palms sweated.

"I think we hit the jackpot," Rin said.

"Oh, no! I don't know... Maybe?" Tohru looked at the floor.

"You love Kyo," Rin said as she stood up. "Now, I'll go shout it from the rooftops!"

"No! Be quiet!" Tohru put her hand over Rin's mouth. "Rin, truth or dare?"

Rin pushed her hand away. "Dare," she replied.

"I dare you... to prank call Hatori!" Tohru told her boldly.

"What?! I could get in massive trouble with Akito for that!" Rin stared straight into Tohru's eyes. "But I like a bit of fun. So, I'll do it!"

She ran out of the room to the telephone and entered Hatori's number.

The two followed her.

Ring-ring, ring-ring

"Hello?" Hatori's voice sounded different over the phone.

Rin's voice changed dramatically. "Hey, I'm with Prince Yuki and he told me to call you," she put on her best girly-girl voice.

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"Well, I asked him out and he said his heart stopped beating."

"What'd you call me for?"

"Because he broke his back roller skating."

She hung up.

"I didn't know what to say after that!" Rin burst into laughter.

"Who do you choose for truth or dare?" Kagura asked as they walked back into Tohru's room.

"Tohru," Rin replied. "Truth or dare?"

"I'll take on a dare this time," Tohru told them.

"Alright... You have to spend the rest of the night with Kyo and when you leave to go to bed... kiss him!" Rin proposed.

"What!? No way!" Tohru shouted.

"Hey, you chose dare, not me," Rin grinned.

"Ok..." Tohru said.

"Don't worry, we'll be watching over you!" Kagura smiled brightly. "And though I'm upset my Kyo will be with another woman this evening, I'm glad it's you!"

"Alright, seeya!" Tohru called to the as she walked through the door.

"Bye!" they called back.

Tohru walked to Kyo's bedroom door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in!" Kyo called out.

"Hi, Kyo," Tohru walked in.

"Hey," Kyo sat up on his bed.

"Do you want to go see if V.S Arashi is on?" she asked him.

"Sure, why not?" Kyo stood up and walked out the door beckoning for her to follow.

They walked down the stairs and to the lounge.

Kyo sat on the couch and turned the t.v on as Tohru sat next to him.

He looked at the channel they were on last night and found that it was on.

"Look at that! We're just in time," Kyo told her as he settled into the couch.

"I'm betting on Team Arashi again!" Tohru exclaimed.

"I'll bet on the other team then," Kyo smiled.

The episode seemed to go on for hours like they were arguing and laughing the whole night away. And later, when Kyo checked his watch, they had been.

"10 o'clock!" Kyo said as he stood up and stretched.

Tohru looked at the door and saw a bit of Kagura and Rin's head poking over the side.

"We better go to bed," Tohru stood up and her palms started getting sweaty.

"Yeah," Kyo raised a hand to his head. "I can't believe I lost again... That show is rigged!"

"No, it's not," Tohru blushed.

"Well, goodnight," Kyo started walking towards the door.

"Wait, Kyo," Tohru stepped forward in an attempt to go after him but tripped.

Kyo caught her and managed not to transform. "Better watch out," he said as he pulled her up.

"Thank you, Kyo..." Tohru replied.

She leaned up and kissed him.

Kyo's eyes widened.

"Thanks again," she said quietly and she hurried up the stairs and into her room, leaving Kyo stunned.

"Oh my god!" Kagura squealed as she pranced into her room. "I can't believe you actually did it!"

"That was the most awesome kiss I've ever seen!" Rin added.

Tohru smiled down at her bed.

"You've gotta tell him how you feel!" Rin told her.

"W-what?!" Tohru snapped her head up.

"Well, you can't expect to kiss a guy and that's it! Kyo will wanna know what the hell just happened," Rin told her.

"Oh..." Tohru gulped. Then she jumped up on her bed. "I will do it tomorrow!" she announced.

"Good!" Rin said. "Now, lets-"

"What the hell just happened?!" Kyo barged in.

The three girls blinked up at him, stunned at his sudden intrusion.

"Um..." Tohru looked down at her bed.

"Looks like you're going to have to do it now!" Kagura whispered to Tohru.

"Uh... Kyo?" Tohru lifted her head.

"Yes?" Kyo looked her in the eye.

"Um... I-I-I..."

"Yes?"

"I-I-I...I..."

"Spit it out, will ya?"

"I love you!" Tohru shouted and hid behind Rin.

Kyo looked stunned, guilty and happy.

"I...uh... I love you, too!" Kyo ran over and wrapped his arms around the crying Tohru.

POOF

An orange cat lay on her lap and she cuddled it.

"I love you, Kyo..."

* * *

A/N: I never realised that this was so long! Almost 5 000 words! Wow... Please leave a review!


End file.
